


Heaven Is a Place on Earth

by gleefulfan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: Jace is a go-go dancer. Alec comes to the club he works at.





	Heaven Is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthepiccadillycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthepiccadillycircus/gifts).



> This is a gift for Walkthepiccadillycircus as part of the Jalec gift exchange. They requested anything as long as it wasn't one of their squicks and so this ended up being incredibly indulgent on my part. Hopefully it hits the mark!

From the outside the club was nondescript, just a two-story brick building on the edge of the warehouse district. The only identifying feature was the sign above the entrance, flashing the word “Heaven” in red neon. But everyone who knew anyone knew what kind of place it was. The scantily clad men or women (depending on the night) were the main attraction. Other questionable activities were widely rumored by never proven. Fortunately no one had ever been murdered there, or Alec’s job as a homicide detective would give him a real reason to avoid the place, beyond his own reluctance.

“Come on Alec,” Izzy said, pulling at the sleeve of his leather jacket to prevent him from turning back. “It’s going to be fun.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me come here,” Alec said. A part of him was thrilled, of course, but the other part of him was in full freak-out mode.

“As if you won’t enjoy it,” Izzy said, stopping once they reached they back of the line to get in. It was only about ten to fifteen people long. “It’s been a long week, we deserve this.”

“It’s just the three us,” Lydia said, patting him on the shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about anyone else at work being here or finding out.” Lydia was his partner and the only other detective who knew that Alec was gay.

“And you can always blame me for dragging you here if you need to,” Izzy said. Izzy, who worked with their precinct as a forensic analyst, was widely known for not taking ‘no’ for an answer. “No one would think twice about it.”

“I know, I know. I’m here, aren’t I?” They were right. There was little chance of being outed here and he should try to relax and have a good time. Maybe he would even meet someone worth taking home. Given his closeted status at work and with the rest of his family, and his own standards (Izzy would say too high, he would say perfectly reasonable) it had been way too long since he had gotten laid.

After showing their I.D.s to the utterly uninterested security guard, they walked in and greeted with a wall of flashing light and sound. The first floor was just one massive room, mostly taken up by the dance floor in the middle. There was a bar on each side and a few tables scattered in the corners, but the room was mostly a mass of writhing bodies moving in rhythm to the music.

There were a handful of raised platforms on the dance floor, where one or two of the clubs dancers would perform, dressed only in tight booty shorts that left little to the imagination. Alec noticed them, but then looked away, instead guiding the three of them over to the bar. He had trained himself for so long not to look that it was a hard habit to break. Even though the whole point of this place was to look.

Izzy ordered them double tequila shots and once those had thrown back, pulled them onto the dance floor. The alcohol and the dancing helped Alec to relax and he started to enjoy himself. Work, his parents, and his moribund love life faded away in the music and the lights.

After a few rounds of dancing and another round of shots, Izzy and Lydia headed to the restroom, and Alec leaned up against a wall, waiting for them to return. His eyes scanned across the room, spending a little more time eyeing the dancers than he had previously.

One of the dancers was either new or Alec had somehow missed him earlier. He was stunningly gorgeous and Alec was instantly captivated. All the dancers moved well, it was their job after all, but this one was a cut above the rest. His every move oozed physicality and sexual confidence and Alec found himself walking in that direction before his mind caught up to the rest of him.

The dancer’s blond hair was shorn on the sides and pushed backwards on top, though a few strands had fallen forward while he was dancing. He was fairly tall and muscular, though Alec probably still had a few inches on him. Sweat dripped down his tan, tight body, down his pecs, his abs and into the v of his hips. His blue shorts were obscene, tightly covering his round, muscular ass and outlining sizable package unabashedly.

Aled walked through the crowd, taking advantage of his large frame to move people out of his way, until he was only feet from the platform he was on. When Alec looked up, the dancer was still moving, but he was also staring back at Alec. The most stunning eyes, one blue, one half-blue half-brown, were staring right at him and Alec just kept looking, dumbfounded. A slow smile started to form on the dancer’s face.

Then the dancer turned away and Alec realized how ridiculous he was acting. What was he doing just standing there staring and what did he expect would happen? He needed to get out of there, go back and find Izzy and Lydia. Have another drink, or six, and forget about the dancer, even if he looked like Alec’s most indulgent sexual fantasies come to life.

Alec turned to go, but before he did he noticed the dancer hopping down off the platform. He walked over to Alec, a confident smirk now on his face. Stopping just in front of Alec, he gave him a slow look up and down and then hooked a finger into a belt loop of Alec’s pants. The dancer nodded over to a dark staircase in the corner and then started pulling Alec towards it. Alec didn’t stop to think about all the reasons he should do this, he just followed quickly behind.

The second level had none of the flashing lights or ear-splitting music, though the bass from below was still heard through the floor. There was only a long hallway, dimly lit, and a series of doors. A few seemed to be offices, but the others were windowless, and Alec could only assume they were their for private shows. The rational side of his brain tried to raise a red flag about the situation, but was quickly shouted down by every other part of Alec that desperately wanted to touch the man in front of him. The urge to grab onto his ass as it flexed in front of him was almost too much to handle.

“You can call me Jace,” the dancer said as he knocked on one of the doors, waited for any response, and then pulled it open. “What should I call you?”

“Alec,” he said, realizing too late he probably should have given a fake name. His brain wasn’t totally functioning at the moment. At least it wasn’t his full name.

“Well, Alec, why don’t you have a seat?” The room was quite small, softly lit with just a couple of couches along the walls. Alec did as he was told, his lust overriding the thought of how disgusting these cushions would be under a black light. Jace closed the door behind him, the lock turning with a loud click.

“You seemed to take an interest down on the dance floor,” Jace said as he sauntered over to where Alec was seated and sat down beside him. Their legs were touching and Jace rested a hand on Alec’s thigh. Alec could already feel himself start to harden. “I though you’d be interested in some private time, one-on-one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec said, struggling to put words together. “What does that mean?”

“All I’m allowed to offer is a lap dance, which is fifty bucks.” Jace’s hand slid higher up Alec’s thigh, until he had almost reached Alec’s the tip of Alec’s cock. “But I promise you’ll be satisfied in the end.”

“Okay, yes, sold,” Alec said. He would sell his soul to the devil in this moment to get Jace to do more than just rest his hand there.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jace said, giving Alec a smile. “You’re the hottest client I’ve had in a long time. I’d hate for all this-” Jace’s hand moved up to rest on Alec’s cock, causing his entire body to jerk. “-to go to waste.”

Jace took his hand away and stood up, pulling Alec’s legs apart and stepping between them. Alec moved to the edge of the couch, as close as he could get to Jace’s body. Jace’s abs were just inches away now, contracting with every breath Jace took. “Now I touch you, but you’re not supposed to touch me, got it? That’s the rule.” Alec nodded eagerly, no longer bothering to speak. “It’s a shame, really, because I bet you know what to do with those big hands of yours.”

Jace turned around and lowered himself until his ass was resting against Alec’s crotch. Alec let out a small moan and he heard chuckle in response. Then Jace leaned back into Alec’s chest and started to move, rubbing himself up and down Alec’s body and Alec let out a loud “Fuck!” He balled his hands into fists to stop himself from violating the rules.

“Be as loud as you want,” Jace said, resting his hands on Alec’s thighs as he continued moving against Alec’s body. “These walls are soundproof and that way I know what you like.”

Alec could feel the heat of Jace’s body, still sweaty from the dancing, even though his clothes and Jace’s shorts. He was painfully hard in his jeans, desperate for release. He couldn’t help but thrust back against Jace slightly, needing as much friction as he could get.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Jace said. Jace rested his head against Alec’s should and Alec was able to see down Jace’s front as gyrated against him. He noticed Jace’s cock had grown hard as well, tucked against his right thigh in those shorts, nearly reaching the edge of them. Alec wished he could push them down and see Jace’s cock in all its glory. 

Jace moved faster against Alec, grinding down right against Alec’s cock. It was the most exquisite torture and Alec wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. “You like that?” Jace asked, his voice still sultry but breathier than before.

“God, yes,” was all Alec could get out.

Suddenly Jace stopped and stepped away. Alec let out whine that would have embarrassed him if he wasn’t so drunk with lust.

“You’re really fucking hot,” Jace said, moving his hands across Alec’s pecs and shoulders and down his arms. He paused for a moment, considering. Alec didn’t know what the question was but he really hoped that the answer was yes. “Fuck it, touch me” he said, moving back on Alec’s lap, but this time frontwards, his knees on either side of Alec’s hips. Jace put his hands on Alec’s neck and pulled them together for a kiss.

Alec didn’t have to be told twice. He eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around Jace and pulling him as close as he could. He ran his hands up and down Jace’s back, feeling the muscles moving in concert. He pushed a hand into those damn shorts and squeezed Jace’s ass, cause Jace to moan into his mouth. They were both thrusting against each other in earnest now.

Acting almost on instinct, Alec shifted both of them down onto the couch without letting Jace go. Jace wrapped his legs around Alec and gave off a moan of his own as Alec’s weight pressed down against him. Alec pressed down against Jace, loving the feeling of Jace moving beneath him. Far sooner than he’d liked, Alec felt an orgasm coming before he could try to stop it. All he could do was ride out the waves of pleasure as he shook against Jace. He could feel the wetness of his cum dampening a pant leg.

The release felt so amazing, so heavenly, that it took Alec a moment to realize that he had just come in his pants and was now lying on a go-go dancer who was supposed to be giving him a lap dance.

“Sorry,” Alec said, sitting back on his knees so he wasn’t resting on top of Jace. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was apologizing for (coming in your pants was sort of the point, right?) but it seemed appropriate. Jace just grinned, running a hand through his hair as he caught his breath.

“Don’t be, it’s my fault.” Jace didn’t seem upset or annoyed, but nor did he seem ready to get out of there. He seemed relaxed, which was odd except that was just how Alec felt. Despite the somewhat insane situation, Alec felt totally comfortably with Jace. “I got carried away. You’re just a lot better looking than my average client.”

Alec didn’t know what to say to that. He had never been comfortable receiving compliments, certainly not about his looks, even as he had grown into his height and gangly limbs. “Thanks, I guess.” Jace was the one who looked like he could be on the cover of a magazine.

“I just gotta ask,” Jace said. “Why were you downstairs looking at the dancers when you could have had your pick of guys to take home for free?”

Alec felt like he should be embarrassed by the question, but the answer came easy to him. “I’ve never been very good at that stuff. I’m actually in the closet to most people I know so that makes it tough.” Alec rested his hands on Jace’s thighs, which were still on either side of him. “And I wasn’t looking at the dancers, I was looking at you.” He noticed that Jace was still mostly hard in his shorts.

“Well, lucky me then,” Jace said, smirking again. “This job can kinda burn you out on sexual stuff, but that was pretty hot.” Jace casually reached down and grabbed onto to his own cock, giving it a couple of stroke through the fabric.

“We won’t, like, get in trouble or anything?” Alec asked, eyeing what Jace was doing to himself.

“Nah, I’m sure it’s not the first time it’s happened, just don’t go telling a cop or something.”

Alec almost choked on that reference to his day job, but managed to make a visible reaction. Jace probably wouldn’t enjoy finding out he was a detective, even if vice wasn’t his beat. Instead Alec asked what he really wanted to ask. “So if I wanted to pull these shorts off and blow you, that would be ok?” Alec moved a hand up Jace’s thigh, replacing Jace’s hand with his own. He felt Jace’s cock harden under the contact.

“That would absolutely be ok,” Jace said. “As long as you take off your shirt first. I have got to see what you’ve got under there.” Alec eagerly complied, unbuttoning the first few buttons until he could just pull the shirt over his head.

He could feel Jace’s eyes on him but didn’t shy away from it. He had a nice body, from both genetics and from years of repressed sexual tension being funneled into the gym. At least it was coming in handy right now, as Jace clearly liked what he saw.

“Holy shit, have I hit the jackpot,” Jace said. He sat up and rubbed his hands through Alec’ s chest hair, across his shoulders and down his arm. “So hot. Are you like a personal trainer or a firefighter or something?”

“Something like that,” Alec said. “Come on, now you.” Alec pushed Jace back down gently and reached for the edge of his shorts. Giving blowjobs usually wasn’t even Alec’s favorite part of sex but for some reason he couldn’t wait to get Jace’s cock in his mouth. Jace raised up his hips and Alec pulled them down. Jace’s cock popped out, long and thick and just like he’d imagined earlier. Jace lifted his legs in the air (with impressive flexibility), allowing Alec to pull the offending shorts all the way off.

Lying there completely nude, Jace looked like a blond adonis, practically carved from marble and brought to life by an angel. Alec stared, taking in the beauty, until Jace actually started to blush. He could tell Jace was about to say something, but instead of waiting to hear what it was, Alec leaned down and licked a stripe along the underside of Jace’s cock.

“So- oh yeah, ok,” Jace said, forgetting whatever he was going to say. Alec gave Jace’s cock another lick up to the tip and then took the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before sliding his lips down the Jace’s cock as far as he could go. Alec got most of the way down and felt Jace’s hands fall into his hair and grab onto tufts of it.

“Oh fuck yes,” Jace said as Alec started moving his lips up and down. Jace’s grip tightened but he was careful not to push down on Alec’s head. Alec moved his hands up Jace’s body, feeling the ripple of every muscle and pausing to tweak each of his nipples, one after the other. He kept sucking and tasted a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Jace’s breathy moans were intoxicating and Alec pushed himself to take all of Jace’s cock.

“Finger me,” Jace said in between breaths, lifting his legs onto Alec’s shoulders. Alec did as he was told, taking one hand and grabbing onto Jace’s hips to steady him and used the other one to rub at Jace’s hole. A moment later Alec’s middle finger pushed inside.

Alec moved his mouth with the same rhythm as he pushed his finger into Jace. Soon he felt Jace’s hips push into the air, held down by Alec’s other hand. Then he felt hot cum spurting into his mouth. “Fuck!” Jace exclaimed as Alec swallowed it down as best he could. A bit dribbled out of the side of his mouth as Jace finished. Alec pulled off with a cough, wiping off his mouth with a sleeve of his shirt.

Jace sat up and pulled Alec in for another kiss, this one far softer than their earlier ones. They kissed easily for another minute, lips and tongues really getting to know each other for the first time. As the kissing slowed, Jace turned and pulled Alec’s arm around him, snuggling into Alec’s shoulder. Jace seemed totally at ease naked, making no move to get his shorts or get ready to leave, and Alec happily pulled him closer.

“This is crazy. I don’t know why I feel so comfortable with you,” Jace said.

“Let’s not question it right now,” Alec said. The location was far from ideal (he would have to shower for an hour in scalding water at some point after this) and the situation almost laughable. He couldn’t possibly explain it to anyone else, but Alec felt happier than he’d been in a while cuddling with Jace in this private lap dance room.

“Tell me something about you,” Jace said.

“What do you want to know?” Alec asked. He wasn’t very interesting, certainly not to a go-go dancer who had all manner of crazy stories.

“I don’t know, did you come here alone or with friends?”

“I came with my sister and a co-worker. They went to the bathroom and that’s when I saw you.” Alec knew he should text them and let them know that he was ok, but it seemed too difficult to move at the moment.

“So you’re out? I assume they know if they brought you here.”

“Yeah, they know, but I’m like half-out. Most people at work don’t know, and my parents don’t, but I’m out to all my friends.” There were only a handful of them, but Alec didn’t want to sound like a sad sack. “I haven’t told my little brother, Max, but he’s just a kid still. I’ll tell him when he’s older, I’m sure he won’t care.”

“But your parents would?”

“Most definitely,” Alec said. “Sometimes I think my mother knows, but doesn’t want to.” He didn’t want to be thinking about his parents right now. “What about you, I assume you’re totally out?”

“Yeah, I mean the job makes people assume even though we’ve actually got straight guys dancing as well. One of the guys, Simon, actually has an awesome girlfriend, she comes and hangs out and totally doesn’t care.” Jace lowers his voice to whisper conspiratorially, “I actually think she gets off on all the attention he gets.”

Alec laughed at that. “What about your family? They’re good with it?”

Jace shifted a bit and looked down. “No family, been on my own since my dad died when I was twelve.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, wishing he hadn’t asked.

“Don’t be. It was just as well.” The implication was clear.

The mood had dampened a bit for the first time. But Alec didn’t want to skip over it, didn’t want to just skim the surface so he pushed further instead. “You must have become incredibly strong to get through all that and be who you are.”

Jace raised an eyebrow. “I’m a go-go dancer who rubs up on people for money. How do you know I ‘got through it?’”

“You have a job, you have friends, and you’re a good person. That’s pretty impressive. Trust me, I have a sense about these things.” Alec studied people for a living and it didn’t take him long to get a feel for someone. And it wasn’t the lust talking (well, not just the lust talking). He really did have a good feeling about Jace.

“If you say so,” Jace said, with some doubt in his voice, but Alec could also tell he appreciated the words. “I can’t believe you’re so nice. No one is this hot and nice, especially after they already orgasmed.”

“I’m having as good a time now as I was earlier,” Alec said. “Well, almost as good.” That got a laugh out of Jace.

Jace turned to kiss him again, his hand resting on Alec’s leg.

“Is that what I think it is?” Jace asked a moment later, pointing towards the tent forming at Alec’s crotch. Alec hadn’t even realized that he had started to get hard again. But there was a gorgeous naked man pressed against his side kissing him, so it wasn’t that surprising.

“I told you I was having a good time,” Alec said.

“Well, we have to get you out of these pants,” Jace said. And they were pretty disgusting and uncomfortable at this point. Alec stood up and kicked off his shoes and socks before unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants and underwear. A little voice in his head asked if he was really going to put his naked body on this disgusting couch but he ignored it. Scalding shower, later. More sex with Jace, now.

Jace, now seated in front of a standing, naked Alec, wasted no time in grabbing Alec’s cock and giving it a few tugs. Already swelling, it was fully hard again in no time, and Jace’s interest was obvious. Alec’s cock was proportional to the rest of him, which meant it was pretty sizable compared everyone else.

“This is such a bad idea . . .” Jace said to himself, looking up at Alec and then back at the cock in his hand, continuing to stroke it slowly.

“But?” Alec asked.

“I really, really want you to fuck me right now.” Jace said. “Do you have anything?”

Incredibly thankful for his boy scout-esque preparedness actually coming in handy, Alec grinned. “In my pants pocket.”

That brought a whoop and a slap on Alec’s ass from Jace. Alec reached down and pulled out a condom and a packet of lube from his back pocket.

Jace laid back down and spread his legs eagerly. “Best night at this place ever.” Alec climbed onto the couch beside him, spreading the lube on two of his fingers and working them quickly into Jace.

“I knew those fingers would be magic,” Jace said as Alec scissored him open. Jace started pushing back against his fingers and Alec added a third. Jace’s cock was now coming back to life again as well, which Alec encouraged with his other hand.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Jace said after another minute.

“You sure?” Alec asked pushing his fingers a few more times for good measure.

“C’mon Alec, fuck me,” Frustration born from desire seeped into Jace’s voice. “I know you wanted to the moment you saw me down there. You were dying for just this moment. So show me what you got.”

Alec heard the challenge and wasn’t about to back down from this one. He quickly rolled the condom on and lubed himself up. Alec was on his knees as he pull Jace close to him and moved his legs onto Alec’s shoulders. That lifted Jace’s ass up just enough to be right in line with Alec’s cock. Alec grabbed onto Jace’s hips and pulled him forward, pushing the tip of his cock against Jace’s hole. A moment later the head pushed in, and Alec heard Jace gasp.

“Keep going,” Jace said, before Alec could even say anything. Alec kept pushing in, inch after inch into the tight heat of Jace’s body. Once he bottomed out, he stilled, letting Jace adjust despite the intense need to move.

Jace grabbed onto his forearms, probably because the was the only part of Alec he could reach in this position. “God, you’re big. It’s so good, though.”

Jace soon nodded and Alec started thrusting, shallowly at first, but then steadily longer and more forceful. Jace started to make little noises with each thrust, something between a sigh and a grunt, that only made Alec thrust harder. Jace’s cock had softened when Alec had entered him but was now hardening again. Jace reached for it, but Alec pushed his hand away. “Not yet,” Alec said, wanting this to last as long as possible for both of them.

Jace felt so amazing, but Alec’s thighs were starting to burn in this position. And they couldn’t really kiss and fuck in this position, which Alec really wanted to do, despite how sappy it sounded. So when Alec slowed his thrusts, Jace seemed to understand without needing words.

Alec slipped out of him, careful to keep the condom on, and sat down, cock pointed straight up in the air. Jace gingerly got up and crawled over him, positioning himself to sit in Alec’s lap with a leg on either side of Alec. Alec put his hands on Jace’s ass to help and Jace lined himself up to sink down onto Alec’s cock.

Once Jace had moved all the way down, the pleasure was even greater than before. Jace ground down on his cock as Alec thrust up into him. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and their hands roamed everywhere. They were even able to kiss when Jace wasn’t breathing out those adorable moans.

Jace’s cock was pressed up against Alec’s stomach, rubbing against the hair on his abs with every thrust. Alec could tell that the friction combined with getting fucked was getting to be overwhelming for Jace.

“Are you close?” Alec asked. Jace nodded and buried his head in Alec’s shoulder. Alec kept thrusting and put a hand on Jace’s cock. Two strokes and Jace was crying out, spilling onto both their chests. Alec could feel Jace practically vibrating with the force of it and Jace’s hole clenched around Alec’s cock as he came. Alec found himself not far behind and he bucked up into a pliant Jace until his own orgasm overtook him.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, completely spent from the night’s activities. Alec moved just enough to pull out of Jace and dispose of the condom, but otherwise wrapped his arms around Jace and let him lay on Alec’s chest.

“We probably do have to move eventually,” Jace said after a while.

“I want to see you again,” Alec said, blurting out what he was thinking before he could stop himself. He had never felt quite like this before and he didn’t want this to be just one amazing night. He wanted more, as much as Jace was willing to give.

Jace looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Of course. I want to do this again too, trust me.”

Alec smiled widely. “Good.”

They eventually stood up, putting the clothes they had come in with back on, which wasn’t much for Jace. Alec felt disgusting in these clothes but he couldn’t bringing himself to actually care that much. Jace unlocked the door and peaked out, making sure no one was in the hallway.

“My shift is about over anyway,” Jace said. “If you want to wait out front, I can change and meet you out there.”

“Are you sure?” Alec said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I don’t care, I’m quitting soon anyway. I’ve got a day job now, so I just kept this on the side to save up some extra money.”

Alec wanted to ask Jace a million questions, but was pulled into the hallway before he could. “Go on,” Jace said and Alec did as he was told. Walking down the stairs, he finally remembered to check his phone. A number of texts from Izzy had come in over the past hour.

_Where did you go? We can’t find you_

_Did you leave with a guy? We were only gone five minutes! :) :)_

_Let me know you’re ok, Alec_

_I know you can take care of yourself but we’re supposed to let each other know if we go off with someone_

_This guy better be worth pissing off your sister!_

Alec typed out a quick reply. _Sorry! All good. And yes he was worth it :)_

He picked up his jacket from the coat check and stepped outside, letting the cool breeze wash over him. Part of him couldn’t believe what had just happened. Even as a homicide detective his life was pretty boring. Work, gym, family, repeat. How on earth did he get from that to sleeping with a go-go dancer at a sketchy nightclub? Despite how it sounded, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jace was incredibly sexy, but he was also fun and easy-going and made Alec feel alive for the first time in a long time. And there were hidden depths there too, Alec could tell. That was well worth overlooking the setting and the circumstances of their meeting.

“Hey, you,” Jace said, pulling Alec out of his thoughts. Jace was in regular clothes now, and a long-sleeve white knit sweater and jeans, but was no less beautiful. Jace took an arm and looped it in with one of Alec’s and they started walking towards the main road.

“Don’t you have a jacket?” Alec asked. It wasn’t freezing cold, but with the win, there was definitely a chill in the air.

“I didn’t know it was going to get this cold tonight,” Jace said. “We’ll just have to huddle for warmth.” There was that smirk again.

Alec took his arm out from Jace’s and put it around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “You’re incorrigible, aren’t you?”

“You’re just realizing that now?”


End file.
